


Blinded

by Arrowsforolicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowsforolicity/pseuds/Arrowsforolicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is left blind when an attack of acid hits his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded

"AAAAAAAGGGHGHHGHG!" Oliver screams as he hits the floor in a clump. He claws at his eyes for a moment before his body falls limp. Diggle and Roy fight off the rest of Werner Styles men and run over to Oliver's limp body. Diggle checks for a pulse while Roy in inspects his face, pulling off the mask, to reveal his burned face with pus bubbling around the silhouette of his mask."Oh god," John mutters. John hoists Oliver up onto his shoulder, holding to the back of his knees. Roy grabs his and Oliver's bows and runs ahead to start the van. 

"Oh shit," Felicity says when she first sees Oliver. She grabs out the heart monitor and gets it prepped. Diggle throws Oliver down on the table, exhaling from the release of all that weight. Felicity hooks Oliver to the machine, hoping that he would open his deep blue eyes soon. But he doesn't. She hurries over to her desk after inspecting his eyes and video calls Caitlin from her phone. 

"Hey Felicity! How's it go-"  
"Caitlin I need your help! Oliver was sprayed by an unknown liquid out on the job and I need your help identifying it."  
"Ok. Ok. Show me where he was sprayed."  
Felicity flips around the camera and shows Caitlin Oliver's eyes.   
"Oh shit. That's the symptoms of hydrophilic acid. Give him some acetate and tums combined in water. His vision should come back in a week or les-"  
"He's blind!"  
Diggle and Roy begin to mix the ingredients together.   
"Unfortunately yes."  
"Ok. Well I gotta go. Thank you Caitlin."  
"Of course. Call me if he gets worse."  
"I will."  
Felicity hangs up and watches Diggle and Roy pour the substance down his throat. She lifts his head as they pour all the liquid down his throat. As soon as she lies down his head and slips out her hands Oliver shoots up, gasping for air. His arms flail around looking for something familiar. His hand lands on Felicity's breasts. Her eyes widen and looks as though she was going to scream at him before she remembers he's blind. Felicity grabs his hand and holds it in hers.   
"Oliver! Oliver! I'm here. I'm here."  
"Felicity. What the hell is going on. I can't see."  
"Oliver you were sprayed with hydrophilic acid by Werner Styles. You are temporarily blind but Caitlin said it should lasted than a weak." Felicity winces when he opens his eyelids revealing his pus coated eyes. She gently pulls his eyelids down."You should keep your eyes shut." Oliver nods and in hooks his hands from hers feeling for the edge of the table, swinging his legs over the edge. Diggle places his hand on Oliver's shoulder, causing him to jump. "Don't worry it's me, John." Roy puts his hand on his other shoulder. "I'm here too Oliver." Oliver attempts to slide off the table and walk. Felicity tries to stop him but he pushes her away. Diggle and Roy run around the table, but not before Oliver runs into Felicity's desk. Oliver groans. Felicity guides him into her rolling chair. "Oliver, being blind means you can't see. So please spare your family jewels anymore pain and stay seated." Oliver sighs and does a he's told."Roy grab your bow."Diggle says. Roy grabs his quiver and bow with out asking."Whoa whoa whoa. Where are you two going?"Oliver says as he spins to the direction of his voice."we are going out to find the guy who did this to you." Oliver attempts to stand up but he his pushed back down by Felicity, who squeezes his shoulder."Not without me you're not." Diggle shakes his head saying,"You can't even walk, and you expect to follow us into who knows where?" Oliver sighs, knowing he's right. Diggle and Roy take that as a go ahead."Wait. When you find him save a price of the son of a bitch for me."  
"Will do." Diggle and Roy walk out of the foundry.   
Felicity places her hand on Oliver's fore arm "Are you sure your ok?" Oliver guides her hand to his "I feel so helpless Felicity. I haven't felt helpless in a while- seven years to be exact."Felicity wraps her other hand around Oliver's "You are not helpless. You are as strong as ever, getting a chance to harness your skills. Now you can teach yourself how to fight and shoot without your vision. This is not a set back. No it's an oppurtunity-". Oliver pulls his hand to the sound of her voice and pulls her towards him. He guides her face to his kissing her. His lips land on her eye and she pulls him down to her lips. Oliver releases,"Thank you. For giving me hope." Before he pulls her back in, this time hitting his mark.


End file.
